


The Marvellous Misadventures of Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Nishinoya Yuu

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being a sempai is an overwhelming experience and they can't help it if something happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marvellous Misadventures of Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Nishinoya Yuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say

It started out as any day would, though maybe not exactly the same when both Noya and Tanaka spend the previous evening aggressively analyzing a volleyball match that had them ripping their actual and metaphorical hair over Skype. It started out as a friendly live commenting until one spiker made a move and they spent the whole evening and a good part of the morning looking around the Internet for the video to each prove their point.

Sadly, none of them knew mathematics well enough to prove their technical and physical point of view.

Hence the reason why they appeared hyped at morning practice and ended up barely dragging their feet to the gym when afternoon practice started.

The missed balls, the point on balls (to the face and back of the head), Daichi yelling at them and Suga having to wake them up on the court were expected, of course, but they still hoped beyond hope that maybe the team won’t notice the bags under their eyes and half dead postures (especially in Noya’s case with his tendency to follow the ball with lightning speed.)

 

Anyway.

 

Training ended ( _thankfully_ ) but they still got an ear full of _Captain_ Daichi’s speech and yes, they learned their lesson, yes, they will knock it off and no, they won’t do it again. (Until some other game and some other discussion, that is.)

“Aw, man.” Tanaka hadn’t even the strength left to speak anymore (maybe the only pro in this whole ordeal, according to Daichi) but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t at least try and get a few words out.

“I hear ya.” Noya for his part wasn’t in any better shape. He almost, _almost_ , even missed that ball and it wasn’t even a tough one.

After a mile or so, they finally reached the storage rooms, more than ready to change and somehow crawl back home, but the sound their tired ears pick up erases every trace of exhaustion.

Going by the voices alone, they would say they belonged to Kageyama and Hinata, actually not yelling loud enough to be heard two blocks down. No, this was rather muffled and quiet and sounded like-

“ _Would you just turn around, dumbass, and stop squirming so much!_ ”

They were now wide awake, though their brains had a few seconds delay.

And then they’re both silently screaming and fanboying and feeling so proud and happy and it’s bordering on being ridiculous (not sleeping the entire night tended to make the randomest shit funny) and while they’re having a childish victory dance because _fucking finally, those two got the hint, and we’re gonna stop thinking right here, but holy shit, the kids were bold_ there’s another sound slowly approaching the premises.

_Footsteps._

They froze mid dance, Tanaka almost falling flat on his face.

_Oh, shit._

It had to be Suga and Daichi, no one else was left there and _fuck no_ , they couldn’t just let those two walk in on _the other two_ because never mind there being all hells loose but the humiliation that would stick for the rest of their lives was _not_ something neither Tanaka or Noya wanted to happen. (They were their _sempai’s_ for Volleyball’s sake, it was just-NO!)

Sure enough, Suga and Daichi turned the corner and it’s past five to twelve now it was make it or break it or _set it on fire_ if need be and just as Suga was to ask what the hell were they doing, another sound emerged, a _frustrated groan_ to be exact, clearly Kageyama who had gone:

“ _You know what, fuck that; I’ll get you a new key-chain tomorrow._ ”

 

Suga and Daichi both raised an eyebrow at Noya and Tanaka now on the floor feeling so fucking done and laughing to tears both relieved and disappointed at the same time.

Over the next few days, whenever Tanaka and Noya remembered the scene or accidentally get a glimpse of Hinata’s _new_ key-chain they were both in stitches with tears streaming down their faces _every fucking time without fail_.

Hinata got all puffed up ready to fight them over his key-chain, because obviously, for whatever reason, they found it funny and that’s just rude.

(Daichi scheduled a weekend somewhere for the team to relax because that seemed long overdue by the end of the second week in a row that happened, not wanting to know anything.)

(Meanwhile Tsukki and Yama ignored the duo gone mental as if they hadn't had a heavy petting session just feet away from the bunch securely hidden in the shadows. Nope.)


End file.
